


Repentance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it sincere?





	Repentance

Our story starts a day after The Battle of Hogwarts. Ex Voldemort supporters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are being held in The Ministry of Magic until their trial. The new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt is talking to them.

Kingsley asked, "Why did you two help our side during the battle?"

Alecto said, "We wanted to pay repentance for all of the harm we caused, Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smirked. "Since when did you care about anyone except yourselves?"

Amycus frowned. "We've changed. I'm sorry for everything we've done."

Alecto added, "We're sorry."

Kingsley muttered, "You seem sincere, but you must face punishment for all of your wrongdoings."

Amycus stated, "We understand."

Alecto agreed, "If it means that we can be good for the rest of our lives, then we'll gladly accept our punishment."

Kingsley smiled. "I'll make sure that your sentence in Azkaban is shortened for your honesty, Carrows. But, for now enjoy your time in these cells."


End file.
